the Life and Times of the Uchiha Family
by SatansFavoriteLittleSiren
Summary: One shots of Sasuke and his family. Some cannon, some not. Ratings from T-M
1. Affirmative Action

Sorry on the wait for Mother! I feel so bad but I haven't been able to piece a thing together. I promise it'll be up soon. But in the meantime, have an oneshot.

* * *

The tearoom filled with soft scents of jasmine, floating carelessly through the open windows. The garden they inhabited was filled with azures, emeralds, reds, and lilacs, winding up the house or around the pond. A swallow would chirp in the large oak at the back of the lavish greenery, crickets waking at the twilight sky, fireflies relishing in the warm summer sunset. All door and window leading to the outside world left open in hopes to capture its gorgeous essence. Pure tranquility filled the rooms occupants as they sipped at their tea. All sat still, ebony irises sealed off with closed eyelids. The only noise threatening the silence came from the kitchen, light laughter muffled by the drapes separating the rooms along with the clattering of dishes. Only one stood out in the sea of dark features. With his bright cerulean eyes and even brighter golden hair. He fidgeted, anxiety contorting his boyish face.

He couldn't be blamed. The Uchiha's intimidated his father (the damn Hokage) as well as the elders of the town. He was not ignorant to the threat they posed to the Leaf; it was widely spoken about amongst the adults here.

The Uchiha had planned a revolt long ago, a taboo subject like his father's demon. As far as the boy knew, the eldest son of the main Uchiha family quelled the insurrection peacefully. But knowing at any minute they could possibly take the honored son of the Hidden Leaf Village hostage left him restless.

"Boruto? What troubles you?" The voice had him frantically searching. They all sounded so much alike, which had addressed him? All their eye's remained closed and postures statue still.

"N-nothing, sir..." He trailed, hoping that they would leave him alone now.

"Baka. You are just like your father. I can see something is worrying you." It was his uncle Sasuke speaking with him. Of course he'd weasel him out.

"Don't be so crass, nephew." The one named Madara, Sasuke's uncle, laughed, finally looking at Boruto. "You are the most frightening of the five of us."

Sasuke made a face, giving his blood a look over. "Sure I am. How could I forget I am the most terrifying between two Anbu captains," He looked to his brother and what Boruto assumed was a branch member of the family, "A second Ibiki," then to his uncle, "And a police chief." And finally at his father.

"I am not scary. Take that back." The branch member, Obito grumbled not meeting the youngest main family's son head on.

"Right, so," Itachi laughed, "Transporting people to other dimensions is not in the least bit deterring." If Boruto had his pick, Itachi would be his favorite. He knew what his reputation was, he had read his fathers bingo books, but he was so unlike his field ops self that it was nearly comforting.

"Better then sending then into their own mind just to torture them." Sasuke jested, smirking slightly.

"I could be you," The brother smiled knowingly. "Ripping limbs off other children."

"It was a kill or be killed situation." He had never seen his uncle huff. It was quite comical.

"You three." Fugaku barked, making only Boruto jump with a small noise. The other's just looked bitter that their fun was ruined. "You're scaring Sarada's guest."

Boruto thought he heard a resounding 'good' but was too fidgety to acknowledge it

"How is your mother, Boruto?" The head of the family had a softer look to him, tilting his head slightly.

"She's good." The boy still shook, evident in his quivering voice.

"Now look what you idiots did," Madara hissed, "Done scared the boy into a mess."

"No, I'm fine. I'm use to it by now." He swallowed. "I spend a lot of time with Sasuke-Oji."

"That you do." Itachi nodded. "And are his training methods... Adequate?"

"Wha-what do you mean by that, Uchiha-Sama?"

"My little brother is not one for words. It may be difficult to work with an ape." Itachi didn't flinch when a salad fork was caught between two fingers. "See what I mean?"

"Oh." If the fifteen-year-old wasn't rattled previously, he was quaking now. "No... Sasuke-Oji is... He's pretty cool... Taught me some shurikenjutsu as well as chakra control..." The blond scratched at the back of his head, a trait only seen in Naruto.

"Aw, look at him lie." Obito laughed, catching the dinner fork with a humored smile. "Oh calm down, cousin. I'm just harassing you. I don't get to often."

"After I rip your tongue out, you wont ever be able to again."

"Can't we have a _nice family dinner_ without you men throwing each other's egos in the other's face?" A roar mightier than his grandmother's that could only belong the hospitals general startled all occupants. "Drink your damn tea while we finish dinner _quietly_."

If there was one thing all six could agree on was that Uchiha Sakura was the scariest off all.

"And Boruto hunny, Sarada just text me that she is halfway here. Why not wait for her on the porch?"

Boruto was thankful she was evil to the family's men than to him. Quickly he left the room.

"Aw, Sakura-chan, we were simply gauging his will." Itachi sighed, waving a hand dismissively, then falling into a shrug.

Bright viridian glinted with malicious intent.

"Shut up, Itachi." Sasuke secretly enjoyed the death glare his wife shot his brother. She was the only person in the village unaffected by the Uchiha's. She had even yelled at his father for being so indifferent with his youngest, warning that if he were to act this way with their daughter Mikoto would be widowed. Sasuke knew he picked wisely.

"Anyway. Sasuke." Her scowl was now directed at him. "Be nice to him. This is the only person, besides Chōchō, that _my_ girl has taken any interest in. Or else."

Sasuke's eye twitched, but he smiled, not minding her explosive attitude. "Yes, dear."

Sakura smiled and disappeared from the room.

It was true. While Sarada is more sociable than he in his younger years, she did not attach herself to others. He had made a point to encourage her to make more connections, but she was adamant on keeping to herself.

"Tadaima!" Sarada smiled, walking in with a hesitant Boruto. "Hello Itachi-Oji, Madara-Oji, Obito-Itoko, Otosan, and Ojīchan!"

"Yōkoso hōmu, Sarada." The Uchiha men smiled. They all had the softest spot for the daughter of Sasuke. She was like them in intelligence and looks, but held the kindness of his mother. She always smiled, too, making her hard not to dote on.

"Where is Okāsan and O bāchan?"

"Kitchen." Fugaku kissed his granddaughter's head as she hugged him. She let Itachi poke her forehead, Obito ruffle her hair, Madara smile towards her, and Sasuke pat her hair. She then ran through the curtains to greet the Uchiha women.

"Hello again, Boruto-kun." Itachi smirked, slumping his head on an open palm.

"Hello, Uchiha-Sama." Boruto muttered, nerves rising again.

"Again, you may call me uncle Itachi, or even Itachi. No need to be so formal."

"Sorry, Itachi-San."

Itachi gave an overdramatic sigh.

"Dinner is ready!" Mikoto announced. They filed to the open dinning room.

The room had a view of the west side of the garden where the pond was in sight. Lily's sat at the waters edge, bellowing in the wind. Boruto found himself entranced by the gardens. He hadn't stepped foot in the main house. Sarada lived close to it, but her family lived in a smaller house on the compound.

"So, Boruto, dear, how is your mother? And Himawari?" Mikoto smiled while setting the table.

"They're good. Himawari entered the academy, Mom and Dad were at the entry ceremony."

"Ah. How old is she now?" Sakura sat down a plate of fish for each inhabitant of the table.

They clasped their hands together and said their thanks, and picked up their chopsticks.

"She'll be twelve next Tuesday."

"Oh yeah!" Sarada animatedly gestured. "I have to remember to give her the gift I got. Hopefully she'll love it."

"Well that's good. I assume my son here has been training you well."

Back to training. Sasuke was getting rather irked his family doubted his training skills.

"And you, Sarada? How are you coming along with your training? It has been awhile since we've spoke." Fugaku beamed at his only grandchild.

"Very good. Momma taught me how to smash boulders and the ground. Papa taught me how to use my Sharingan and his chidori."

He nodded, a faint smile on his harsh aging face.

"Enough talk of training." Mikoto grounded out with a smile, "Eat."

They quietly enjoyed the food, small talk rounding the table. Boruto was quite content with the conversation veering from him to Uchiha affairs. He learned quite a bit about the family.

His uncle Sasuke was not one to speak unless spoken to, and aunt Sakura was one to talk with no head. Mikoto reveled in listening to her husband and son talk over some recent police things. Fugaku never went into detail of his doings in the force but whatever it was, it surely had to be important. Itachi was warmer than his family members, engaging in any topic they threw his way. Obito and Madara appeared to be the same person, sharing views on all.

"So, Boruto. What brings you to dinner?" Sakura was itching to ask; hoping one of the males would inquire before she. The question struck a nerve with the small boy, who choked on the cake being served.

"Well."

"Mamma. Leave him alone." Was it just Sasuke, but did his daughter just blush?

"No." Was his prompt reply. This was not happening at the moment. His daughter was not engaged in any kind of relationship other than being a teammate to the Uzumaki child.

"Papa..." Sarada warned as her blush faded.

"Absolutely not. You are fifteen."

"Well actually, I'll be sixteen soon."

"Does that matter?"

"Sasuke..." Sakura was going to get nowhere id her stubborn husband scared off her only hope of grandchildren.

"I say no." Sasuke was absolute in his words.

"Let him speak his intentions with my grand-niece, nephew." Madara grumbled, not liking where the conversation was heading either.

"Yes, I am curious as to why he is so nervous around us." Itachi smirked.

"I... Uncle Sasuke... I came to ask your permission to be Sarada's escort in the coming festival." Boruto rushed out, almost becoming incoherent.

"Oh! How precious!" Mikoto put her hands to her heart, a glint filling her eyes.

"I think it's cute." Sakura agreed, much to the youngest Uchiha boy's dismay.

"No." He continued.

"Sasuke, knock it off before I knock you into next week." Fiery emerald clashed with disapproving ebony. She then turned her gaze to her future son-in-law. "You may, hunny."

"Father, a little help?" A perfectly arched dark brow lifted.

"I agree-."

"See?"

"That it is precious. She should go."

Both Sharingan users glared, electric tension filled the air.

"Relax Ototo. He will take care of her." Itachi ran a hand through his bangs before he stood up. He kissed his mothers cheek, then his sister-in-laws, and then niece's cheeks before excusing himself. Obito took the cue to follow without word.

"Maybe if you actually attended the festival, you'd be less apprehensive of letting her go." The rosy-headed woman seethed, daggers at her other.

"I am still not attending. Go with Ino." Sasuke huffed, looking away as to not challenge her.

"Papa. Please?" Those eyes would be the absolute death of him. The way they widened with just enough sadness to make any heart shatter. Even the stoic, sadist, reborn mad man, Uchiha Sasuke.

"I know it's not much, but you've been training me. You know I'd be more than capable to protect her."

"I don't need protecting, Boruto..." Sarada groaned. "I am an Uchiha. I can look out for myself."

"Yeah, but, if he's worried about me not being enough to defend you against anything, then he should know I am worthy."

The adult watched the two bicker the way their parents did amongst each other. It was enjoyable enough to get snickers from Mikoto and Madara. Fugaku was just mildly amused.

"That is not what I'm worried about." Sarada's father's eye twitched. "Making stupid assumptions, like your father."

"Sasuke." His mother frowned. "She wont be a baby forever. Let her go."

And after the sentence escaped his mother's mouth he knew he was helpless in fighting further. It was one thing to argue with your father, wife, brother, uncle and cousin, but an entirely fruitless effort to argue with ones mother.

"Thank you, Papa!" Sarada jumped from the table to leave a kiss his cheek. She held most signs of affections back unless truly excited.

"Thank you, uncle Sasuke."

"Sure." Sasuke was still reluctant to give his yes.

"Sarada," Fugaku softly smiled, "Go show Boruto the gardens."

"Yes, Ojīchan." The two teens happily ran from the room.

"Such a noble man..." Sakura rolled her eyes, kissing her husbands cheek before helping clear away the table. Mikoto did the same, mumbling about her great grandchildren.

"He'll be kind to her... After all." His father smirked, "He has the Uchiha family to watch out for. Son of the Hokage or not."

Sasuke smirked back, mentally reminding himself to train the boy extra hard.

* * *

His mother was the most beautiful woman in the world. She had the sweetest voice as she cleaned the dinner table. Despite her attention being on her duties, she spotted he was standing in the doorway.

"How was dinner at the Uchiha's?" His father had walked up behind him, piece of bread in one hand and a scroll in the other.

"Why did you let me go by myself? I was nearly eaten alive, old man!" Boruto moaned, slumping.

"So I take it Sasuke is goin to rip my head off." Naruto chuckled. "Well?"

"He didn't say yes, but she is going with me."

"Good! That means he'll attend."

"Naruto, I don't think it was a great idea using your son for this. He practically invoked Sasuke's wrath."

"Nonsense! Teme wouldn't go if I asked. Sakura even asked, and you know he can't say no to her. I even got his own daughter to ask him. Besides, just think of how much more angry he'll be when he's realized Boruto is accompanying his daughter to his own surprise party!"

Both sighed at the Hokage's antics.

"He's gonna run me ragged tomorrow." Boruto continued to whine.

"You did great, Boruto! Sasuke is gonna be so surprised. It's not every day you turn thirty-five!"

Boruto whined again, crawling up the stairs. Naruto carried on laughing like a crazed man. Plan trick Sasuke into his own birthday party was a go.


	2. Ulterior Motive

I shall tap on the Sasuke invasion of comfort later on in my drabbles. Promise. If you go see Boruto, Sasuke actually speaks and shows just the tiniest hint of kind. So he shouldn't be very OC'ed

For now, enjoy.

Non-canon

Sarada was always curious of the lack of photo's featuring her mamma and papa. She was especially concerned on the absence of wedding pictures. So, like any daddy's girl, she directed her inquiry at her dear papa.

* * *

"Hey papa."

"Hn?"

"You're anniversary with mama is Saturday, right?"

"Aa."

"Papa?"

"Hn?"

"Do you know where your wedding pictures are?"

Sasuke stopped mid sip of his coffee. He and his daughter sat at the table enjoying a quiet breakfast the Uchiha matriarch prepared. Sakura had made French toast, a personal favorite of her nearly sixteen-year-old girl. Not caring for the sweet food, Sasuke stuck to his bitter coffee. Despite not liking anything sweet (other than his wife and daughter) he took his coffee with two spoonfulls of sugar. And now the steaming drink was ruined by his little girl's sullen mood.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well. I was at Aunt Ino's yesterday and a few girls where at the flower shop. They were talking about their mother's wedding dresses and how they wanted to wear them when they get married. And I haven't seen any pictures of mama in hers so I was wondering if you had any. When I ask mama she just gets sad." Sarada casted a sorrowful glance at her unfinished food, with no interest in polishing it off.

"Ah. We'll, dear." The way he spoke was cautious; the smaller Uchiha had not missed that. "You're mother and I did not have a traditional wedding."

Annoyance marred her dark eyes making her look a lot like her father in his younger years. "Why is that?"

"I traveled far too much to actually have a wedding. So we had asked Lord Sixth to just document us as married."

"Oh." That was not the answer she searched for and they both knew it.

"Why are you thinking of marriage anyways?"

Her pale face lit scarlet, eyes avoiding his own to stare at the syrup instead. "No reason. Really. I just... really would've liked to have mama's dress."

Sasuke sympathized. He always had. Sakura wanted a wedding, yet his duties to his redemption meant more to her. She was his dutiful wife and sacrificed a lot for him to be happy. She had even given him a child that had the likeness of both he and his brother. Her hair screamed young Itachi, but everything else was surely Sasuke.

And now he was hurting said child with his complete lack of affections. Hell, this child had to ask if he even cared about the two. It wasn't lost on him that Sarada noticed how crass he could be to his wife. He swore he had gotten better at it, but public displays of emotion were uncomfortable at the very least. He still hasn't gotten over the taunting nature of his best friend when Sakura and he brought home an infant child. Naruto was relentless with the harassment, even going as far as to say Sakura got pregnant through surgical tactics. And being the ever-prideful Uchiha brat dubbed by all, Sasuke could not care less to prove his friend wrong. His wife on the other hand just had to show off the love marks left by him. That led to more discomfort.

But was Sasuke really going to neglect his child and her needs? No, like hell. He fought much too hard for this family just to let them thing he was still the heartless psycho who had a 'must eliminate' list. So he had a plan, one that would make him look like a hero.

"Hey Sarada?"

"Aa?"

She even sounded like him. That brought a smirk to his face. "I have a mission I need you to help me with."

That brightened his darling girls face. Usually Boruto did missions with her dad. And for him to personally ask her help on a mission meant that Boruto wasn't involved. Just her and her papa.

"Of course! What is it?"

Perfect. Now he just needed the help of the entire village to pull this one off. It'll be just like his birthday, save for he wasn't the one being thrown unwillingly into a situation.

* * *

"Ino. This is awfully similar to a wedding dress."

"Well I'm sorry, forehead, I never saw you in one so I'm just playing around now."

"You're supposed to be helping me with my _anniversary_ dress, not _wedding_."

Ino pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, stamping her foot. "But come on! Please indulge me! I'm greedy!"

"Pig! Stop it and give me a real dress."

"These are _real_ dresses, billboard brow."

Sakura rolled her viridian eyes. This was the third wedding dress Ino has thrust upon her. At first she refused to play along, the crushing weight in her chest wouldn't have that sort of nostalgia the day before her anniversary. And when she refused, Ino barged in the dressing room practically stuffing her stubborn best friend into it. What waited for Ino was a very naked Sakura. But she had seen the pinkette naked countless times, what she wasn't prepared for was the large tattoo on the expanse of her back. A koi fish in blues, greens, silvers, and gold with a yin symbol for an eye. After that Sakura just put on the dresses, but not before swearing the blonde into secrecy.

"This is the last one." Ino pleaded, hands clasped in front of her mouth. "Then I promise I'll give you the one for your anniversary."

"Fine! Hand it over piglet."

Ino would not loose to this one! It was a beautiful silk robe. The fabric was white till the hem, where cherry blossoms ran up in thickets. They were on the bottom hem and the sleeves edges. Sakura had to admit, if she were to get married again, this would be the dress. She could imagine it now, Sasuke wearing white and crimson to match her and their daughter in a scarlet dress. Everything about this dress screamed at her to just buy it. No matter how ridiculous.

The pint stopped at her calf and the sleeves stitches. Although, the back was totally open to her dismay. But it was too gorgeous of a print to give up so easily. Besides, Sasuke had the other piece to her tattoo. And if they saw her own body art, Sasuke would surely show off his by any means necessary to shield his wife from ridicule.

Look at her, like she'd ever wear this dress. There was no circumstance in which she would ever need to.

"Earth to Sakura!"

"Wha-?"

"You look hot. Which is saying tons because, well you have a large forehead."

"I can see it Ino."

"See what?"

"My wedding day. This dress, Sasuke matching me and Sarada, you, and Hinata wearing red. Naruto making an embarrassing toast as best friend to both of us. My mother crying because her little girl got married like she wanted. My father grumbling about how his little girl couldn't get married. Sai calling me ugly." A chocked out sob escaped her throat. "Boruto in a tux as Sasuke's best man, Himawari as my flower girl. Itachi probably made a cake; you know how in love with baking he is. Fugaku and Mikoto would be there congratulating in silence of course. I can even see Tsunade and Kakashi there, cheering for me. Ino I wanted that so bad. Why can't I have that?" Ino could do nothing but quickly grasp her friend. The waterworks would come swiftly and in large quantities.

"I'm sure he would've agreed if you had said something."

Sakura pulled back, fixing herself before she could have an all out break down. "That's just it. He wouldn't. I'm going to take this off, can you get me the other dress?"

Ino dejectedly nodded. If only you knew, forehead.

Sakura just wanted to be home, on her couch, with Sarada, Sasuke (if he was still in the village) and Sarada's new puppy, Cheeky. Sasuke personally hated the dog, her husband being more of a cat man. And Cheeky hated him to. Finding every chance his little Pomeranian self could to bite the broody Uchiha. Sakura laughed the very first time; she swore Sasuke hissed at him. Cheeky never once bit Sakura, though, so it must have been a male dominance thing.

The dress Ino gave to her was simple and black. It was halter topped but slimming everywhere. How could one breathe in such a thing?

"Pig, it's too tight."

"Nonsense! It's perfect. Now, shoes!"

Could this day be over soon? Sooner than soon? She was going to strangle the Yamanaka.

* * *

"Sarada."

"Yes, mama?"

"Have you seen your father? He'll miss his favorite breakfast."

"No, sorry." That was a blatant lie, but Sarada was hoping her mother would not sense the spike in her body temperature. She had seen her papa early this morning while her mama slept. He was off to finish the rest of his mission. Sarada did not mistake the disappointment on her mother's gorgeous face. She was sure Sasuke forgot about their anniversary. She wanted to tell her mama he didn't, but that would require compromising the mission. So she silently finished her omelet.

"What do you have planned for the day kiddo?" Sakura sat with her cup of coffee, much sweeter than her husbands ever would come close to be. Four spoons of sugar and two splashes of sweet cream. It was just shy of overpowering sweetness and creeping bitterness.

"I thought I would spend it with you!"

"You want something."

"No!" Sarada blushed, waving her hands and shaking her head. "Papa just felt terrible about leaving is all, he left me a note to take care of you today." Sakura's face softened into some sort of dream state only ever wakened by her father. It was grossly endearing. Which meant the mission was on track to succeed.

"Did he?"

"Yes. He also wanted to give you these. Hold on!" The little Sasuke darted from the kitchen only to return in record time. A hibiscus shrouded in jasmines, lilacs, and a single yellow tulip sat in a crystal vase. The meanings of said flowers were not lost on her. Hibiscus meant delicate beauty, jasmines were grace and elegance, lilacs for first love, and yellow tulip for helpless love. This was much more than she could ever expect from such an aloof creature. He just told her he loved her with some damn flowers. She'd get Ino back for that later, but now her heart yearned for him to be by her side. Her chest ached just a bit more now, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Mama? Are you okay?"

"Yes. Sorry I just... your father..."

"I know. He's pretty cool huh?" Sarada hugged her mother, hoping to alleviate some of the pain. "Those mean he loves you right?"

"Yes, baby. He does, both of us." Sakura held her right back.

"I know. Else you wouldn't have had me." She smiled.

"Using our words against me, ne?" She faintly remembers Sasuke saying something similar to their daughter.

"Cheer up! At least he didn't forget it. Boruto said his father does that for all important dates." Sakura chuckled, not finding that difficult to believe.

"Well then, let's spend this day together, okay?"

"Sure thing, mama!"

Papa was going to be so proud of her she could hardly wait!

* * *

It was nearing one-thirty in the afternoon and so far Sarada's perfect day out had been exactly what the pinkette needed. They had lunch at a popular sushi place, and then walked around the park. Sakura even took her to see her grandparents. Sarada was much too happy to oblige her mother. The darkness slowly slipped from her eyes as they made their way through Kohona. Sarada even got as so bold as to play hide and seek with her mother. Sakura didn't mind, she even hid herself when her daughter's turn came. They were heading back home when Ino and Hinata intercepted them.

"Come along forehead! We heard you were sad so we came to make you happy!"

"Yes. We hope we are not intruding, Sarada-chan?"

"Of course not, Aunt Hinata, Aunt Ino! Go with them mama. I'll catch up with you later."

Sakura was skeptical. Also a bit bummed her daughter gave her away so easily. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. I mean, that's what friend should do right? Make you feel better when you're upset."

Her child was far in her years when it came to intelligence. Uchiha she was.

"Thank you sweetie."

"Actually, we can make this a girl thing. Sarada come with." Ino waggled a brow as if she knew something the young girl didn't. Ino must have more information about her mission.

"Sure."

"Hair, facials, make up, and nails here we come!" The blonde shouted out, scaring a few patrons on the busy street.

"Even squeals like a pig, eh, Hinata?" Hinata chuckled kindly.

"Say that to my face billboard brow!"

"I thought I did, Ms. Piggy. Maybe I should oink instead?"

"Why you!"

Adults were weird. Especially her temperamental mother and her best friend. Hinata thought the exact same thing.

* * *

"What a lovely way to spend a day, huh Sarada?" It was now four, the summer sun still raised in the sky, threatening to dip from its peak.

"Sure was." Sarada was growing nervous, she hadn't received any further instruction and her father was still elusive. What if he really did go on a mission?

"Hey forehead! Let's go back to that dress shop. I wanna show Hinata the dress."

"I guess. I can also return the one I bought."

"Keep it for a rainy day, duh."

"Whatever you say, Oinkers."

"Shut up."

The shopkeeper smiled warmly with a hello, rushing over to help the women.

"Back so soon, Mrs. Uchiha?"

"I was wondering if you still had the dress I tried on yesterday, the one with the flowers?"

"Of course! This way."

It fit the way it did yesterday, save for it sat a little more snugly on her hips and chest. And it wasn't as long. As if it were a different size just for her. The train still maintained it's two feet behind her. Hinata gasped as she looked at her closest friend.

"You are so gorgeous Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, mom..."

Sakura laughed, kissing her child's temple. "Thank you both."

"Miss? A Mr. Uchiha is on the phone."

Her head cocked to the side. How'd he know she was here? "Oh thank you."

"Hello?"

" _Happy anniversary, Utsukushīdesu."_

"Happy anniversary to you as well, mysterious husband of mine."

" _Sarada gave you the bouquet?"_

"That she did."

" _Perfect. Thank Ino for me?"_

Sakura knew it. "Of course, Itoshīdesu."

" _I will see you in ten minutes. Also... Beautiful tattoo."_

"Wait, hey! Sasuke! Oh you are so dead!"

So he was in the village, just avoiding her! Whatever surprise he had planed better be worth it!

"Oh jeeze! Look at the time come one forehead! We have to go!"

"Wait, Ino! I haven't taken off the dress yet. Ino!"

* * *

She took his breath away. Whatever force of gravity was anchoring his gaze to her, he was thankful. Ino and Sarada were miracle workers. Sure he shouldn't have had his child trick his wife, but it needed to be done and done right. And Ino had found the dress Sakura longed for. Naruto went out of his way to gather the entire village to the large garden in the park. Yamato lined the aisle with cherry trees with vines of jasmines lacing the branches with the help of Kakashi creating the waterfall the Priest and he stood in front of. Naruto let Himawari cut out paper chains of hearts and people. Itachi had gone as far as to bake a cake for his younger brother, with help from his mother of course. All this gorgeous scenery and Sasuke couldn't pry his gaze from his wife.

Her long coral tresses were pushed to her right shoulder; tumbling out of the comb he had given her when they first wed. Her emerald eyes decorated in soft coal and lips a tinge of pink. And that dress. That dress that opened down the back modestly and tied around her neck with falling chains of a necklace. The bodice was tight, to the point he pondered if she could breathe, hugging to her upper thigh before fanning out. The sleeves were looser on her slender arms, but it worked so well. And that tattoo.

He had the yang part of her yin, save for instead of a fish, he had gotten a phoenix entirely in black and red. If you squint you would spot feathers the left side of his neck.

Back to Sakura. His gorgeous wife. The one he had tried so fruitlessly to please but wound up hurting. He was going to make this right at this point and time. He will correct the many years of torture she endured with a few words.

When Sakura go to him, he could see the stars that were tears threaten to spill.

"You did all this..."

"Aa."

"And Sarada, Ino and everyone."

"Aa."

Her eyes could not hold the moisture at bay ad the streamed to her chin. Thankfully Ino went light on the waterproof make up.

"I... Sasuke... thank you."

His lopsided grin sent a wave of butterflies to her belly.

"We are gathered here today to..." Sasuke didn't listen a second, instead choosing to loose himself in shimmering jade. She stared back just as in love.

"If you do not mind, the groom has prepared his own vows."

Sasuke was hoping that his reluctance to speak would be overthrown by his love. Here goes nothing. "I may not have always noticed you. Bu you always saw me. When I did notice you, you were there to guide me. You shielded me in my haze, and loved me in my darkest hour. You have loved me since first sight and I am not worthy. And yet you gave me my first child. For that I could never love another. And here I am, making a fool of myself in front of everyone we love. You gave me a world with light. Thank you. For not once giving up on stubborn, calloused me."

If she hadn't previously been crying, she was sure she would be by now. It took all her will to stay put. She did not have vows to be said, but by now, she wasn't certain she could speak.

"Marry them already!" Tsunade yelled, notwithstanding the fact everyone would've bet on Naruto being the comical relief.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

With a wink and one last surprise, Sasuke dipped her before whispering. "Now I'm your problem forever."

"Don't let me die first. I'll haunt you."

Sasuke actually laughed before kissing his wife.

She was officially Mrs. Sakura Uchiha, wife to Sasuke Uchiha, and mother to Sarada Uchiha. Her life was complete.

* * *

Sarada smiled. Mission complete, she thought as she flipped through the picture album. Lord Seventh had cake on his face from his daughter happily getting it all over her own before kissing her daddy. Her parent's sensei's smiling next the the married for real couple. Aunt Ino, Hinata and Tenten stood together to take a random silly picture. Her grandfather's dancing with her Mama and Her grandmothers dancing with Papa. Uncle Itachi had dance with her awhile, bringing a happy smile to Sarada's face. The her parents had sandwiched her between them and danced. Another picture of Sasuke and Sakura kissing each of her cheeks. Naruto dancing with momma and Hinata dancing with papa. One of her and Bolt fighting with cake. Himiwari sleep on her daddy's shoulder. And her favorite ones. The ones of her parents at podium. Her father looking as in love as her mother. And the one of him bending her for a passionate look then kiss. These were the wedding pictures Sarada was searching for. And that was the dress she was wearing when she marries.

She could only hope whomever she married looked at her the way her parents looked at one another.

* * *

 _Utsukushīdesu; Gorgeous_

Itoshīdesu; dear


	3. Affirmative Action Part Two

Warning, adult themes. You have been warned.

Naruto's plan worked so smoothly he should get a medal.

* * *

Affirmative action part two.

He should've known by how fidgety his wife was that she had something planned. What she planed was not without aid of the annoying blond by his right, child at his knees, and other equally annoying blond by his father. Itachi had a hand in this as well, to the extent he did not know, but this reeked of his brother.

Why else would the entire village gather to shout an 'Otanjōbiomedetōgozaimasu' when he first entered the square? Surely not because they simultaneously remembered he was thirty-five. No his family wanted to see him at his most awkward. Hell, Gaara had said a pleasant 'happy birthday'. How in the hell did this blond idiot orchestrate _this_?

"Why." Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, moving closer to Naruto.

"Oh come on, this is fun!" Naruto backed a bit, knowing his friend has no qualms to hitting the Hokage in front of hundreds. Even if it meant jail time, which it never would, Sasuke would hit Naruto with a brick.

"Why." He continued to advance, but a small hand caught him.

"He put a lot of work into this, dear." She chided. Sakura was holding back laughter of her own, only furthering her husbands foul mood.

"Do you hate me?" He looked at Sarada, who screamed guilty. He knew his daughter, and she would never intentionally cause him discomfort. But she just looked away with a smile. Even his offspring was in on this.

"Stop being a baby." Naruto continued with a nod from Sakura.

"You hate me, you and my own daughter hate me. I expect this from Dobe, but not you two. And you two. " He looked at his child and Boruto. "That was low." Boruto laughed along with Sarada.

Sasuke looked so miffed it brought tears to Naruto's eyes, a six-pack to his abdomen, and an ache to his sides. If he cackled anymore he would surely die. And Naruto wouldn't mind, he thought, he got to trick his best friend AND got his son a date with the elusive Uchiha Sarada. Hinata might have to carry him home.

Sasuke didn't have an inkling of the Hokage's intentions when he started dressing for this party. Rather, Sakura forced him into the crimson kimono while Sarada cheered her mother on. He felt so attacked. And on his birthday of all days to harass him.

He assumed they just wanted him out the house for this 'special time of year' as his wife called it. He wouldn't have mind it much if the second he stepped into the square he wasn't shouted at. That's a new low for Naruto. But he knew his rival thought it was an all time high.

"Surprised, Teme?" The fox boy grinned like the Cheshire cat, waggling his brows like the loser he was.

"You are the worse."

"I am the best. You're almost as important to the village as I am. Of course everyone wanted to celebrate."

"You just want a reason to get drunk in public." He scoffed back.

Naruto slung his bandaged arm around his friend, poking and pinching his face. "That or I wanted to get that pole from your ass."

"Remove that arm if you want to keep it."

"No way, Sasuke, Tsunade and I worked too hard for you to just tear apart that arm." Her fingers were bruising his wrist, but he stayed stagnant.

"Come on Papa, Momma says 'you don't turn thirty-five every year'." He could admit it wasn't horrible. Social interaction was no longer beneath him and any excuse to see his girl dressed up was a good one. Sarada and her mother wore matching yukata, save for his precious daughter did not show off any cleavage. It was silk white with red orchids wrapping from the bottom to lay just under the obi. Sakura even did some make up for the two of them. Light pink graced their lips while warm grey accentuated their rounded eyes. Sarada had her ebony locks tied up together with decorative chopsticks and Sakura's sat in place with her wedding clip. Those were his girls.

His mother had come with the brightest smile her face could hold with her arm wrapped around his fathers, who never smiled. Itachi wore dark pants and a neatly pressed shirt; kimono's never being his thing. He had yet to see his uncle or cousins, but assumed they were lingering around. They were like Sasuke, too many people made for a headache.

"Come on, hero. Relax yourself. Enjoy _your_ party." His wife left pink lip marks on his cheek before leaving to find Ino.

"May Boruto and I go find Mitsuki?" How can anyone say no to that face?

"You are to be in my line of vision at all times." Sasuke Uchiha could.

"Go. Go off and find Mitsuki!" Naruto shooed them off, left to feel the Uchiha's fury.

Not wanting a thing to do with the blond, the ravenett glared at all the effort put into the set up. Twinkle lights hung low in the streets, giving off a warm firefly glow. The Leaf insomnia had been posted just about everywhere along with his picture with 'Otanjōbiomedetōgozaimasu' scribed in sloppy handwriting only known to one orange knuckle-headed ninja.

"He did a great job." Sakura put her arm through Sasuke's, who instantly tensed his arm to accommodate her slender hand. They toured the sights and vendors arm in arm increasing all the unwanted attention.

Kohona's most gorgeous couple he remembered the other loudmouthed blonde dubbed them.

"So next year we can invite all the alliance nations, right?" Her glittery smile was the only birthday gift he could ask for.

"It appears I'll be out of the country at that the time."

"Funny, Mr. Uchiha." Sakura deadpanned with a slap to his arm. Not one that hurt, but enough to have him glaring at her too.

"Thank you, Mrs. Uchiha." A smirk peeked through, tense dark eyes relaxing.

"Oh, and this isn't the only surprise."

"Kami, no. Sakura I don't want anymore-."

"Don't worry. It's at home."

That had him raising an eyebrow. After the dog fiasco, Sakura had found her confidence, no longer being the 'yes, dear,' 'no dear,' type. She treated him as she would Naruto just with more respect. He didn't mind the personality change, in fact he welcome her comfortable attitude.

"Pray tell what this 'surprise' entails."

"I'll give you a hint. Children." And Sakura danced away when Hinata called her name. He watched in awe as she stopped to make small talk with the Hyuga, forcing the gears of his failing brain to start up.

Children? Children as in she pregnant, or trying to create more children? Either could be plausible, Sasuke has too much free time now, how else would one deal with boredom? Talk to his parents? If he wanted to disappoint two people at once he'd stay home with his wife and little girl. Train with Itachi? That was too intricate for the aging man; Itachi wanted nothing more than tea now and days. Shisui was older than Itachi, and Obito was just flat out annoying. His uncle only ever paid attention when it came to Sarada. Sarada appeared to only ever want to be with Boruto. Naruto was like Obito, and he never cared for Kakashi.

The only option was banging Sakura against her desk at work.

With that in mind, Sasuke couldn't figure out what that cryptic message meant. When in doubt, use Sharingan. A quick scan of his wife did nothing to alleviate the growing stress. She had blocked off all chakra signals to his eyes.

Well that was just dandy.

Sakura replaced herself at his side with a smile. "Good luck trying to figure out my riddle."

"You are worse than Naruto." He sighed in defeat.

A horrified gasp left her agape mouth as she put her fingertips to her heart. "You don't mean that."

"With every fiber of my being, annoying woman." Sasuke smirked back, placing his own fingers at her forehead.

"So I heard there was cake. May we find some?"

"This is a tramp."

"Can't pull a thing past you."

"Find your cake and hush."

After the stupid birthday song in cringing made up harmonies, cake was cut and served. Sasuke gave half his piece to his wife and the other half to Himawari. Sarada didn't care for sweets as much as him and his father, so the youngest Uzumaki graciously took the chocolate four bun. Many flashes later, the surely blind Uchiha stood next to his entire family and what was left of the so called 'Rookie Nine.' His mother happily stood between him and his father, Itachi standing behind them. For what ever reason his mother kept elbowing him, smile ceasing to fall from her red lips. He could only assume it was pride.

A picture was snapped and millions of voices called for a retake. Sasuke saw nothing wrong with the original picture, but stayed in his place. A thousand more photos were taken before Sakura broke from the crowd first, claiming the shoes she wore hurt her feet. Being the gentleman he was, he let her rest on his back as the small Uchiha family walked back to the compound.

Once home, Sasuke dumped her on the bed, much to her chagrin, finally able to remove the offending prisons that were clothes. He then roughly took off Sakura's, having less patience to do so properly. He ripped at her yukata and undergarments.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun." He let out a feral sound at the familiar honorific. It was his favorite of all the names she bestowed on him. Only making his want for her to moan it grow.

"Sasuke-kun, please, it's about your surprise."

"It can wait till morning. I want you."

Sakura fell into a catacomb of pleasure as his hand glided up her thigh. His growls increasing as he felt how much she wanted him back. He slipped two fingers into her wet heat and sighed. He had an internal debate on whether or not to take things slow; his body won the battle as his fingers picked up speed. Sakura moaned her approval while gripping his hair.

She dragged him down to kiss her soon a battle of teeth and tongue ensued. Sasuke like the dominance his wife exerted in such activities that he let her explore his mouth with her appendage. She moaned into the kiss causing him to groan back and remove his fingers.

He placed his wet digits to her lips, pushing past to let her suck greedily on them. While she was distracted, he gave a rough thrust into her. She wanted to cry out, but his hand covered her mouth.

"Sarada is sleep, Utsukushīdesu." He playfully scolded, sadist emerging from his depths. He thrust again, harder; his wife gave him a warning look. "Wouldn't want to have the talk early, hn?" Emerald eyes rolled as he found a pace to satisfy both.

Sakura bit into his palm, bringing a toothy smile to her lovers face. Sasuke replaced his hand with his lips, sweetly caressing her cheek.

"Hey Sasuke..."

"Who?" He teased.

"Sasuke- _kun._ " She corrected, lips pursed.

"Yes, _Utsukushīdesu._ " A particularly rough thrust had her yelp.

"You're gonna be a father again." He tanned hand rested on his face, tenderly moving his dark bangs. His Sharinngean peered at her. A small shock ran through that lavender eye, matching the onyx eye.

"Hn. Maybe this time they'll get your hair?" He poked her forehead.

"Maybe," Sakura leaned on to kiss him. "I do love you, impossible man."

"Aa."

Sasuke gave slow strokes, a sudden feeling making him want to pro-long their coupling. Sakura's soft mewls were all he needed to know he made the right choice.

* * *

She was sprawled over his chest, drawing patterns with her index finger. His nose buried into her peach scented coral locks, soothing kisses there. He had his only arm wrapped around her head, tickling the hair on her neck.

"It has to start with an 's'." She mumbled against his skin.

"Hn." He hummed.

"Sora."

"Hn. How do you know it is a boy?"

"A feeling. And Sora is gender neutral, dear"

"No."

"Shinnosuke."

"Aa."

"Good."

"Sora if it's a girl."

"If that pleases you."

Sakura sat up, throwing a leg over his waist. "Happy birthday, Itoshīdesu."

"Hn." He kissed her, pulling her arm to lie back down. Sasuke cuddled back to her as she did the same.

Sasuke could complain all he wanted about his party, but he hadn't a single complaint about the after party.


	4. Love Taps

Non-canon

Even at the tender age of six, Sarada was all too aware of her intelligence.

* * *

It wasn't often her Papa was home, even less often he'd be home _and_ take her mother out. In those rare moments, Sarada would go over to the Akimichi's with Chōchō, or Lord Seventh's with Boruto and Himawari. This time, however seldom, she was to be with her Itachi-ojisan. She barely sees the man he Papa claims is his brother, knowing even less about him as a person. According to he father's father, Itachi was far too busy with top-secret missions to have much down time. Even when the two were younger, her father had said he was a busy man.

Her Papa also said that he was kind. She didn't understand. Why would a kind man be so secretive to even his family? Papa told her while growing up, if he had any hardships, his brother would sort them out. He recounted briefly one night he had gotten scared and went in search of his elder brother. Itachi had wrapped him in his arms and rocked him back to sleep. He was four at the time.

Either way, Sarada didn't quite grasp why she didn't want to go to her uncle's, but she hadn't time to plea her way out of it.

Her Papa walked slowly with her hand in his, going past the main house in the compound.

"Will I like Itachi-ojisan?" Her brows knitted together with concentration.

"Aa. Why do you ask?" Her Papa was a soft-spoken man, never once raising his voice at her and Mama. She had to strain to hear him, her height being an obstacle.

"Have I ever met him?"

"Aa. He was there at your birth."

"Why doesn't he visit if he lives in the compound?"

"He's a busy man."

"You said that before. But with what? Doesn't he love you and I?"

His child was far smarter than him and his wife put together. All the analytical thinking his daughter did made him feel as though he was talking to Itachi.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I thought you said don't talk to strangers."

"It'd be different if he were not my brother, dear."

Sarada let go off the other million questions threatening to break from her mind. She did not miss the way her father tensed at her questions, the one about love in particular.

"I hope he likes dango."

"You're in luck." They reached the front porch of the small house when their one-sided interrogation was over. Sasuke neatly knocked, hearing his brother's nearly silent footsteps behind the wood.

Itachi looked the same he did when he was sixteen, just with longer hair. Sasuke sneered playfully at his Aniki's appearance.

"Ever heard of scissors?"

"And what of you? Is the mini Madara look in for fall?"

Itachi dragged his ever-reluctant brother into a hug. "Uncomfortable, Nii-san."

"You use to love hugging me."

"I was eight."

"And nine, and ten, and so on and so forth." The elder man's onyx eye's casted fleeting glances down. Behind Sasuke's right leg stood a smaller child. If he had not taken an in-depth look, he'd mistake it for seven-year-old Sasuke.

"Hello Sarada." He knelt, putting a hand out. "I'm Itachi, your Papa's brother."

The girl scooted herself further behind Sasuke. He sidestepped, which had the girl scurrying back behind him.

"If I remember." Itachi straightened himself. "You were painfully shy as well. It took Shisui a month to befriend you."

At the mention of her older cousin, Sarada poked a head in between her father's knees.

"You know Shisui-shoukei?"

Shisui was a monumental part of her young life. As well as Obito-shoukei. When Mama was too busy at the hospital, one of the two would retrieve her from school and take her for dango. Shisui had taught her how to hold her first kunai knife. Obito taught her how to throw it.

"I do." Itachi smiled like her Ojii-chan, lopsided and awkward. "He and I grew up together. He is my senior but some years, though. He, your Papa and I use to train together."

"Oh." She looked to her father for confirmation. He dipped his head in a yes.

"Thought you didn't talk to strangers?" Sasuke lifted an amused eyebrow at the now bright red girl.

"Don't tease her, ototo." Sasuke snorted.

"I have to be on my way, Ritorupurinsesu." Sarada clung to his leg with a pout. "Sarada..." He warned. Sarada let go and sifted towards her uncle, sad eyes back at her dad. "That only works for Mama, Ritorupurinsesu." Her pouted lips poked out further, eyes welling with tears. She did this whenever he left her. Guilt crept to his chest, forcing him to a knee. "I will be back."

"Pinky promise?" She lifted a small finger, the nail bright green.

"Aa." He laced her pinky with his own and followed her lead as the kissed their thumbs. "Bye, Ritorupurinsesu."

"Bye, Papa."

Sasuke looked at his brother once before turning and heading back home. Sarada watched as a tiny sob erupted.

"A little bird told me you liked dango." She wiped an eye and nodded. "I am in the midst of making some. Care to help?" Another teary nod. Itachi smiled weakly as he lead his niece inside.

* * *

Sarada and Itachi were on their stomachs in the living room coloring. She had said the really liked doing this activity with his sister-in-law, so he broke out every coloring utensil he owned for the girl. Itachi would sketch a few things in black, letting her color them in. The plate of dango sat close by.

"It's a pink lion!" Sarada giggled. He looked over her artistic masterpiece; surprised a six year old could keep inside the lines. Uchiha or not. She yawned into a hand.

"Tired, dear?" Sarada nodded. "Come along then." Itachi lifted her into his arms, cradling her like an infant.

"Itachi-Ojisan?"

"Aa, darling?"

"What was Papa like when you two were growing up?"

Itachi thought for the briefest moment. "Clingy, and very stubborn. I couldn't go far without him trailing behind. Made missions difficult."

"Was he like I am with him?"

"I'd say worse." Sarada laughed as her uncle put her under the covers. "Sasuke had gone as far as to trail me on my more dangerous mission. Our mother was not happy."

"Were you mad at him?"

"Well yes," He sighed, eyes casted down. "For a moment. But you would not be here if I had not discovered him behind a rock. I was mad then, after finding him. But the moment was fleeting. Sasuke's life took precedence over my irritation. After returning home, I realized I was always away; therefore Sasuke was a bit neglected. I could understand why he followed after me."

"Because you loved him right?"

"Of course, dear. Your father is my younger brother. I love him very dearly. Just as I love my mother and father, I love yours too. And you want to know a secret?" Tired eyes widened as she sat up in anticipation. "I love you very much as well."

"Ojisan? May I tell you one?"

"Anything you want."

"Come closer."

He thought she was just going to kiss his cheek or hug him, not place her fingers on his forehead. Itachi looked curiously at the little Sasuke incarnate.

Sarada laughed. "Papa does that to Mama and I before he leaves."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm. Mama said it means he loves us."

Another smile caressed his face. "Yes, he does, Sarada. Don't ever doubt that."

"He doesn't say it."

"Hm?"

"He doesn't tell us he loves us. Just pokes us and leaves. I don't believe Mama is right."

"Oh, why is that?"

"How can one convey love through a tap? I mean, Papa has to love Mama enough to have me right? So what about me? How can I tell he really loves me?"

His heartbroke. Sasuke had said this exact thing about his own father. It was no secret Fugaku favored his eldest, and Sasuke suffered immensely for it. Itachi having missions constantly must've made Sasuke feel highly unwanted. And now his niece was afflicted with the same heartache.

"Trust me, Sarada, when I saw he loves you like nothing he has ever thought to love. Why do you think he calls you Rintorupurinsesu? Do you know what that means?" She shook her head. "It means 'little princess,' meaning you're his little princess. Do not forget that, dear."

His niece smiled. "Thank you Ojisan."

"You're very welcome, dear."

* * *

"Was she a handful?" Sakura fretted, seeing the mess the two had made.

"Not even a little. She was refreshing." He smiled at his sister, poking her forehead. Sakura glared, rubbing the spot. "Bring her around more often."

"Or visit. We live up the street." His brother grumbled.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Thank you again, Itachi-san."

"For the last time, Itachi works just fine, Sakura."

"Good luck with that. More stubborn than a mule." Sasuke easily dodged the pencil aimed at his eye.

"At least let me help clean?" It was too late. The woman had already started when she chucked the pencil at her husband. Itachi let it go.

"Ototo. Sarada told me the most interesting thing today."

"Hn?"

"That you are away quite often. Like I was with you." Itachi frowned when his brother looked away, ashamed.

"Aa?"

"I see the toll it's taken on you. I fought that war, little brother." More hurt contorted his face.

"She's not like us." he ground through clenched teeth.

"So you say." He pulled his brothers face to his locking eyes.

"I am home more often than last year."

"She cries still when you leave her for no more than a few hours."

"Aa."

"Take her to the park tomorrow. Spend some time with her. She's incredibly intelligent, far more so than you and I. Do not be like our father."

A flash of sorrow his an ebony eye. "I wish not to."

"She else told me another thing."

"Hn?"

"It's a secret."

"Out with it, aniki."

The older brother placed his middle and index finger against the younger brother's head. Sasuke smiled wearily.

"She say's it means you love her. Wonder where she heard that secret from."

"I dunno. Maybe a little weasel told me."

"What am I to do with you?" Sasuke awkwardly hugged his brother, who graciously accepted the embrace.

"I love you too, Onii-san."

* * *

Every Tuesday, Itachi made a point to take Sasuke and his niece out to the park. He already felt terrible for neglecting one family member. He wouldn't do the same for his niece.


	5. Special Occasion

Modern Au

Rating; T-ish?

Sakura was sure she had left it in the closet. Where could it have gone now? She didn't have time for this! She had a birthday to celebrate.

* * *

 _It has to be here! How do you misplace something like that?_ Clothes were strewn about the glorious walk-in closet, shoe toppled out of place missing its pair, blankets, towels and sheets unfolded, forgotten on the lush carpet. Another shoe flown out of place, being tossed carelessly towards the sliding door. A small vanity lay ruined by clusters of necklaces, bracelets and hairbrushes, the makeup once strategically placed in its drawers now missing caps or lids. Various garments hung at the mirror, splatters of cosmetics dotting the shiny surface. Yet the clothing kept piling up from all sides, one thrown on top of another. A mix of his and hers dress shirts, pants, dresses, skirts or belts to one pile, heels, flats, dress shoes, tennis shoes to another. More clatters of movement before a frustrated cry broke into the air only to soon be followed by muffled whining.

"He's gonna kill me! This is the third time!"

Waist-length coral tresses were pulled into the messiest half bun half ponytail, leaving small wisps in her eyes or tickling her now itchy nose. Pink flushed her pouted cheeks, teeth sinking dangerously in her full peach lip, palm reaching to furiously swipe at the sweat under her hairline. Soft porcelain skin scantily clad in short cotton shorts and an old white button up, two of the top fastens left undone hinting at the faintest of cleavage. Green nails did not make it unscathed by unrelenting, nervous teeth, the other hand on her hip.

"Why can't I take care of things?"

Another loud, angry sigh left flared nostrils as she kicked garments out of her path towards the equally wrecked bedroom. "Unfortunate enough for me, inanimate objects don't answer your call like animals." She had a tendency to not only speak, but also answer herself. It made moments in the large lonely, cold house known as her home bearable even if for only a little while.

"'Cause I'd just call it, and it'd come running back. What wistful thinking, eh, Sak?"

She also chided herself, counseled, or pep-talked herself into a desperate plea of social interaction. She seldom preferred leaving her personal mausoleum in favor of these strange bursts of one-sided conversation, tea, and a good book in her favorite spot at the large bay window in his study. He rarely used the room, never being home enough to utilized such a room, and so he had it converted to a mini library for the bookworm of a girl.

" _You really like this room..."_ he regarded her with so much caution, making her laugh about some fleeting thought of scared deer.

" _Well, it does have a breathtaking view of the gardens. And if you open a window in spring, you can bathe in the jasmine that grows up the side of the house."_ She saw the hesitation turn to an all-knowing smirk, his trademark 'smile'.

" _You have a very poetic way of speaking."_ Slowly he ventured further into the room, flinching at the dusty desk he neglected. _"I'll have someone clean out my things and move your countless books here."_

" _No, no!"_ She remembered jumping to her feet to rushing to his side. _"This is your house, I do not require such lavish lifestyle. Please."_

" _I do not mind, besides."_ A smile graced his pale lips before being chased away by his natural dark aura. _"Anything for you."_

She laughed at the memory. Her husband was not an affectionate man, but the smile meant worlds to her. She had only seen him smile once, but that was too long ago and a retention she'd prefer stay in the deepest recesses of her mind.

Small picture frames littered her dresser and walls, full of friends and family. On in particular caught her eye. Picking it off the wall she made room on the bed to sit and stare at the happiest moment of any woman's life. She frowned at them, the figures in the photograph. All happy except for the two in the middle, the two that should be the happiest.

Her wedding day was not nearly as dreamlike as her mother painted it. All the fairytale aspects were there, but her dream of truelove had died in her heart when she said her vows. But that was not why her brow creased. No, she was upset for not being as enthralled as her attendees at the reception. But she understood her unhappiness, she did nit initially like the man she now could not live without.

It was just the circumstances in which they were to be married.

A one-night stand she never intended to have lead to more unexpected surprises (horrors) just a month later. She had thought of terminating the fetus, but he had a right to say in the child as much as she. It took two to create life, and it also took two to decide on how to deal with said life. Sure adoption was an option, being a foster child herself. But she also faced countless foster homes till finding the Haruno's. They doted on her like no other, but could a family like hers really exist anymore? She never wanted a child to feel unwanted, that feeling was one she was acquainted with for ten long years.

At first, he had wanted nothing to do with the unborn child, telling her she could do as she saw fit. If she choose to birth her child, he'd let her deal with if she wanted him in it's life or not, which clearly, he stressed how much he didn't want a child. She then took it upon herself to conceal the pregnancy till time came to end it. Yet somewhere along the way she had fallen in love with the idea of motherhood, quickly telling him he could shove it some place, she was giving birth. He had liked that even less than the first message, enough to show up to her workplace and demand that she marry him. She hadn't known who he was before that day, a prominent businessman with millions to his name. Head of his now deceased clan, taking over an empire left by his proud father. A child out of wedlock wouldn't go smoothly with any business head or deals. She agreed, her demanding hospital life as Chief of Medicine wouldn't allow a woman to birth a bastard baby, hell, they were reluctant to give her the job she rightfully earned. So they married, told people of their two-year (fake) love affair and how it had brought the love of their forever shared lives to life.

Her head snapped up causing more hair to slip from its hold.

"Charting into dangerous territory, Sak. Go back to what you originally sought out to do."

But Sakura couldn't help it; her mind had slipped further and further. She did give birth, to a lovely baby boy. Matte black hair with eyes as wild jade as her own. He had gotten his fathers sharp nose, and complexion, but those eyes were all hers. She was more in love, her little baby. Her husband went as far as to take off work, a near rare occurrence, to sit at her side silently through labor. Once he had his son cradled in his large arms, a soft smile broke that everlasting frown. She swore his face would crack at such an action. Takashi had become her utmost pride and joy, and Sasuke became the man of her undying love.

Sasuke minded for a month at Sakura's unrelenting attention on both him and the baby. Him being home more often to look after both, though he never told her that. Usually an excuse about how this month was usually a slow one in politics and money. Sakura was smarter but let it be. She enjoyed all the attention Sasuke gave to their son. Sasuke even smirked after sticking his tongue out when Takashi had said 'Papa' first. Sakura was hurt by the action, but her little man had learned 'Mama' just a week after. Slowly Sasuke had started pulling her and the baby towards him in the night, holding both so securely between strong arms. Sakura had commented on it one morning, causing Sasuke to not acknowledge her over his newspaper. In Sasuke speech, that meant 'I don't know what you're talking about' which had her laughing, earning Takashi's coos from her arms.

Takashi was two months when Sasuke had started doing this strange thing with his index and forefinger. She had found it strange unto she saw a photo while cleaning their home. The man looked like her husband just with longer hair tied in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. Sasuke's family was off limits to her; he always tensed and changed topics before she could as her question in full. She asked him anyway, having to originally ask what he wanted done with the frame.

What he told her was what should be written in a novel. His brother, Itachi, was the one in the picture. He and his brother were inseparable, doing almost everything together. His brother had a habit of poking Sasuke's forehead as a sign of affection. Their parents had passed when Itachi was twenty and Sasuke fifteen. Sasuke spiraled to a depression and Itachi provided for his brother. Later on, on Sasuke's twentieth birthday, Itachi had lost his sanity, tried to kill himself. Sasuke immediately had him admitted only to be told he wouldn't make it. Itachi was sick, but never once said a thing to Sasuke, letting the boy think all was fine. Sasuke hated, yet, admired his brother's strength and will to carry on after their parents departed. Sakura found herself crying, hugging her husband for hours. Sasuke didn't understand her tears, but held her nonetheless.

Her mind slipped further, glazed over emerald irises blankly staring at the pictures she accumulated. Takashi on the swing in the gardens, in a sandbox as a local park, eating sand at the beach, sitting on his father's shoulders after a soccer game he participated in. Him with her parents, her friends, Sasuke's colleagues, Sakura's hospital crew. He was such a loved little boy. No shortage of attention for the boy with green eyes.

The pictures of Takashi came to a halt and her heart lurched. He was only ten. He was only ten when he as Sakura had gone to have lunch with his father. He was only ten when that car came out of nowhere. Only ten was all her baby boy would live to see.

When she woke in the hospital bed, Sasuke was sleep, head down into the sheet, black spikes mused and faltering. She had thought it was a normal day, in all honesty, had even gone as far as to smile at her husband's childlike state. Then the heart monitor beeped. She felt a sharp pain in her left side, a cut on her lips, and the IV in her arm. As if someone had splashed cold water on her spine, she was up and alert. Sasuke had taken thirty minutes to relax her enough to get her to lie back down. In those thirty minutes, he hadn't told her what she subconsciously knew. When sedated, she looked to him with watery eyes. Those same eyes his son had and would never see again. He looked away, only confirming her suspicions. She had cried a lot, taken off work for a month, even going as far as to try and drown herself. The hole in her heart was far to great to fill, Sasuke knew that. Sasuke also knew Takashi was a kind of love he had only seen with his own mother. He longed to comfort her, but hadn't known how. So he threw himself into his work, stopped speaking to her, and slept in a guest room.

Sakura never minded, he looked too much like her son she needed distance.

Two years since they put her baby in the ground. Two years since her and her husband had slept together. Two years since the worst day of her life.

Sakura felt him wind his arms around her waist. Lips pressed against her temple and she was pulled tightly to him.

"What are you doing?" His soft, slightly deep, baritone rumbled her back.

"Nothing." She sniffed, quickly detangling her from him, wiping unshed tears.

"Mhm. Care to explain the house." It wasn't a question, more of him scolding her for something he already knew she did.

"Searching for something, maybe you've seen it, my favorite earrings?" She lied, back too him.

"You mean the ones on your dresser?" She heard his eyebrow rise.

"Not those! The ones-." He turned her to him, padding her tears with his thumbs. A gentle kiss reached her forehead.

"You lost it again." Her sobbed racked her body. Sasuke gave a sigh, putting a hand in his pocket. "Here." From it, he pulled out a long silver chain with two rings dangling on it. One silver rimmed with Rubellite Tourmaline and one red diamond at its center. The other with a silver band as well, but with brilliant green Spinel's surrounding an emerald. Sasuke had given her the red one, and Takashi the green. It was her prize possession, one she could barely sleep without.

"How-."

"I had it cleaned, did you not get my text?"

She hadn't checked her personal phone in nearly two days. Her work cell kept her busy enough.

"Th-thank you, Sasuke."

"Hn." He nodded then walked away. "We're going out. We'll clean later."

"Yes, sir!" Sakura was cheery once more. Sasuke may be lost in mountains of worked most days, but she knew her husband would never forget their son's birthday.


	6. How to Get Along With Uchiha Sasuke

Canon, like actual canon.

Rate: T

Rules

There were several rules they followed without question to keep the head of house happy, rather as happy as his stoic face could show.

* * *

Rule number one: never be too loud or annoying in his presence.

Sakura had made this mistake many, many times before marrying Sasuke. She was always overbearing, loud, and worst of all clingy towards her now husband. How he had managed to put up with her in their academy and Genin days was a sight to wonder at. How often did he actually wish to wring her neck like he did Naruto's?

And she did it again today. He had returned with hopes of a quite dinner and even more silent sleep. Sakura couldn't help herself when he stepped over that threshold to ask a million questions. What if he was injured, needed her to heal him, and needed her to run a bath or anything else his mind could conjure?

"You're being annoying." He muttered, moving to lie on the couch, arm over his eyes. He had a headache the size of Land of Fire and she was talking with no intention to quit. With one word, she had squeaked to a stop and carried on her business as quietly as possible. Sarada was amazed that this was all one had to do to shut her mother up.

* * *

Rule number two: have proper manners no matter what you are doing, but especially at the table.

Sarada was half sleep; face down next to a plate of rice balls, trying her hardest to listen to her mother. It wasn't working. She kept dozing off with a thumb of her forehead on the table. She stayed up most of the night studying her medical texts as well as her technique scrolls and was paying the toll. She heard her father get in late last night but didn't bother greeting him. She slumped once more.

A sharp not overly painful jab had her popping up with a dissatisfied grunt. Her father stared blankly, raising a slick eyebrow as to question why his daughter was lethargic.

"Sleep in bed, not at the table." He grumbled, sitting at his place next to her. Sakura sat a plate down for him as well, sighing a good morning.

"She studies like you, till the crack of dawn. Remember the mission you couldn't keep your eyes open on?"

"Hn." He did, it was before the Chunin exams and he had been studying way to hard the night before. "Does not excuse sleeping at the table."

"Oh leave her be."

"Hn."

"Sasuke..."

"Aa?"

"Leave that child alone."

"Hn..."

They all knew Sakura won that battle, but that would not stop Sasuke from poking the girl a second time for an elbow on the tabletop.

There was also the incident her mother did not refer to Kakashi as Lord Sixth. That was another bag of cats Sarada was there to witness.

* * *

Rule number three: Cleanliness is a man's best friend.

Sarada and Sakura had habits of just leaving things to come back to or abandon entirely. Sasuke had finally had enough, resorting to hiding their things (placing them back where they should be) and listening to them moan about loosing it. He was okay breaking the first rule for this one reason; it pleased him that his wife and daughter were literally hopeless without him.

He was also known for tiding Lord Seventh's study when summoned. Naruto caught on and would invite him often to go over missions.

* * *

Rule number four: no boys.

That was for both women. Sarada could never date or bring a boy that was not deemed trustworthy to the home. Sakura was to not engage in any conversation with males. That rule went broken so many times, Sasuke got mirages just thinking of it. Sakura never listened well which posed as a terrible role model for their daughter. He had nearly glared one of Sarada's suitors to death if Sakura had not butted in.

Rule number four is more a joke in retrospect; he never expected them to follow such a ridiculous regulation.

* * *

Rule number five: Don't leave Sasuke and Naruto in a room alone. Ever.

Sarada had just asked her father to take her train, he had the day off and the weather was gorgeous. She hadn't counted on Lord Seventh and Boruto to be at the training grounds. Lord Hokage posed the children should spar, learn each other more. Sasuke saw no problem neither did his daughter. The two fought a bit, till they heard Naruto yelp. Sasuke was sitting on top of him, scowl ever present on his sour face. Naruto looked apologetic, waving his arms screaming mercy.

"I said I'm sorry!" He tapped a palm on the ground, legs flailing.

"Louder." Sasuke's eye twitched as he bent Naruto's good arm further.

"Sorry! I swear I won't bring it up again!" Naruto pleaded, tears in his eyes.

"Are you sure? I have half a mind to hang you from the Hokage Mountains." Sasuke smirked, liking the crack he heard from the arm.

"I swear! I, Naruto Uzumaki, Seventh Hokage of the Hidden Leaf will never question your manhood again!" Sasuke relented, standing to compose himself.

"Sarada, come along." He turned, not seeing Naruto launch onto his back.

"Never turn your back on an enemy, Teme!"

The Uchiha whirled to put a foot in his best friends face. "Hn?"

"Unfair, you cheater." The blond crossed his arms, pouting.

"May I leave while you still have part of your dignity intact?"

"Spar, you and me tomorrow. We'll go outside of Kohona for it?"

"If I win, I'm put off missions for a month."

"And if I win, piggy back rides whenever I please for two."

"Deal."

Sarada blinked. Boruto groaned. She had never seen her father snap at anyone so violently, especially not the Hokage. Boruto was just upset his old man got owned in such an uncool way.

* * *

Rule number six: don't ever tell Sakura anything.

"You two have to be the biggest idiot in the entire country! Naruto has broken ribs and you a jaw and wrist. Not to mention numerous cuts. You look like the time you two came back from your last fight! Save for the fact you have both arms, thank kami. Sarada why didn't you tell me your Papa was doing stupid things? I swear you three will never hear the end of this."

"Hn. Annoying."

"Oh not, I'm much too angry fro that! You and Lord Seventh should know better."

Sasuke hissed at the alcohol placed on his cheek. Sarada sat at his heels reading a book as Sakura sat in his lap tending to his wounds. Sasuke had won said fight, but that would not alleviate any lecture. His earnings would.

"If it's any consolation, I have a month off."

"A month for me to bitch at you."

"Hn."

Telling Sakura any sort of altercation between anyone happened would lead to mother mode times ten, thus breaking rule one through three. She wouldn't be quiet, didn't call Naruto by Hokage, and left bandage all over the table.

* * *

And finally, rule number seven: don't insult Sasuke.

They watched their children spar with mild amusement. Sarada was gaining in her chidori and Boruto in his... whatever he calls this.

"He is just like you." Sasuke commented as Boruto used a shadow clone for kami knows how many times.

"Runs in the blood. Wanna say Sarada is like you, but she's nice."

"Like her mother."

"Sakura-chan is not nice... what delusional world of fiction do you hail from?"

Sasuke sweat dropped. His wife may not be the kindest, true. She was always yelling at him for one reason or another.

"Fair."

"How did you even get so lucky? Sarada is great."

"Same way you got Boruto..."

"Doubtful. You had to do this medically huh? Insert sperm into Sakura without loosing your virginity."

"Excuse me?"

"You barely let the other sex, any sex, touch you. No way you had _sex."_ Before Naruto knew it, his face was in the ground and arm twisted grossly behind him.

He learned first hand that rule number seven was to be followed at all times.

* * *

I'm gonna get to mother, but I got an interesting question here.

Itachi and friends live simply because those first few stories weren't canon. Sorry for the confusion!


	7. Three Stages of Boredom

Boredom.

Rated: M

Manga-verse.

Blank period

Summary: Boredom came in three stages: aggravation, violence, and hospital visits.

* * *

He had come home two days ago. Two day ago. He couldn't stress how many countless hours he had spent, already, catering to the whim of Hokage's successor. Naruto always needed him for something! Even though ha was only just learning the robes to be Hokage, Naruto found a loophole and used it to harass the Uchiha. And yet, that was much better than going slowly insane with boredom. Sasuke loathed not keeping busy feeling as though it was slacking off.

Naruto didn't summon him today, instead sending word that he was taking some down time with his Hinata. Lord Sixth had even said he had not use for a broody Uchiha and to finally relax. Kakashi had forgetting a slight detail; Sasuke does not relax.

After the war, Sasuke had traveled quite a bit, being joined by a few of his academy acquaintances ranging from Lee to Kiba, all doing various missions. He never minded (on the surface) the companionship. Although he longed for the Team 7 days to resume, Sakura was now running a hospital, Naruto training to be Hokage and Kakashi was Hokage each not having enough time to leave the village.

Speaking of Sakura. He could most certainly visit her; she never cared if he just popped (literally) into her office. She did more deskwork nowadays than actual medical procedures. Due to the peace felt across the ninja world, shinobi injuries that required mass amounts of chakra were sparse. Only cases the hospital sees are the civilian kind laced with the occasional academy student. When Sasuke would visit the medic, she was always a bit happier, relishing in some form of companionship. Sasuke wouldn't say it was the highlight of his life, but he did like being her reason to smile. And her smile was something. So white and radiant behind full peach lips always adorned in soft baby pink lip-gloss. She always reeked so gorgeously of strawberries and apples, he wondered if her lip-gloss tasted like either...

That is why Sasuke does not 'relax'. He gets lost in thoughts he had no business thinking. It couldn't be helped, Sakura was, and is, a very desirable woman. He found himself many times scaring off suitors from here to Suna. It wasn't like he did it intentionally (but he did). An ex S-class criminal could scare off any man. He had slain Orochimaru, a sannin, and his brother, another S-class criminal. He took down Jinchūriki, Madara and Kaguya and countless other adversaries. How many can claim such a title? No one that came to mind. So if a bunch of wimpy ass men couldn't get to Sakura (because he looms like a chandelier over her) that was not his problem. It's not like those man would get the smallest chance. Sakura was notorious in the un-datable department. She never quite took interest in any other man but Sasuke. There was that one instance discussed over drinks at Ichiraku where Sakura had 'confessed' to Naruto. But that was to stop Naruto from doing something Naruto-like. That did not count in Sasuke's mind; anyone one who had a brain would do something equally dumb to stop the blond from doing something completely stupid.

This was the third time Sasuke tried reading this sentence in his book. It was ridiculous. He just wanted some tea and to actually indulge his mind in some training but all he was getting were flashbacks to her. She was a distraction even halfway across the village. Annoying, as always.

Sasuke stretched, standing from the porch of his balcony. Maybe he should visit her, bring her lunch. Kami knows she does not eat properly at work. Not that Sasuke had been keeping tabs on her, that'd just be ludicrous. No she would constantly complain at their once a week (if he was in the village) dinners. Well not constantly, but once was enough for him to think it was a regular occurrence.

He didn't want ramen, and was sure she wouldn't either. He had things for a meal in his apartment, but being away gave him no clue as to what she liked to eat. Onigiri was simple and versatile; he knew she did life fish. He could do that and make sweet bean dumplings as well. Hopefully that wouldn't be too much.

What did he care? He was feeding her, she would be grateful for him just seeing her. He was such a good person.

How does one make rice balls with one arm? If you ask Sasuke, it was not easy. He had gotten so frustrated he had thrown one at the wall. Frustration bubbled in him, he wanted the balls to at least look edible. And Sasuke was no idiot, he knew his way around a kitchen. One must when ones parents are dead. Sasuke had done these countless times, just with two arms. This was turning out to be the dumbest thing ever accomplished.

As if sensing anger, Naruto let himself into the one bedroom apartment with a very loud 'Teme'.

"What are you doing?" Naruto frowned at the usually clean kitchen, now ruined with rice and various other ingredients. "Did the rice making challenge you?"

Sasuke growled but carried on with his attempts at lunch. "You could take that arm at anytime, Sasuke." A rice ball found itself on Naruto's face. Instead of throwing it back, he munched on it. "Hey you can actually cook. This is good." Another was caught in his bandaged hand.

"This is hopeless." Sasuke groaned, plopping himself at one of his table chairs. Naruto sat across form the broody man, still snacking.

"What's this even for? Why isn't Sakura helping your useless ass?" Sasuke shot a filthy look at his best friend. "I mean, why isn't Sakura assisting the 'oh so great and powerful Uchiha Sasuke'?" Sasuke wanted to slam a book in the blonds face. "Unless..." a devious smile reached Naruto's lips, making Sasuke sigh. "She told me about you hanging out at the hospital. And assuming that you are free today, you must be making her lunch."

"Not nearly as stupid as people give you credit for." Sasuke scoffed, standing to once more try his hand at the meal. If only Naruto knew how often his free time goes to said girl.

"Thanks? Anyway, if you wanted help, why didn't you call... you know what, I know that answer." Naruto went to the sink to wash his hands then pick up a misshapen onigiri, forming it carefully. "Here, let me help you."

Sasuke didn't say anything else; choosing his battles wisely was a new habit for him. He and soon to be Lord Seventh worked in silence, a newer habit for Naruto. Once all the food was prepared, Sasuke packed it and looked at the clock.

"She'll be working through lunch now."

"'She'll'?" Naruto rubbed his side against Sasuke's, who promptly shoved him away.

"Out." Sasuke was already by the door.

"You're welcome!"

* * *

"I just do not understand, Sasuke, if your child is accident prone why let him climb trees? Or any tall structure for that matter? Instead of emitting him every other week for an injury?" She carried on her ranting, slowing eating a dumpling. They had lunch with some tea Sakura had already brought. Sasuke watched her power through document after document, transferring file after file. Her short pink hair was tied messily on top of her pink head. Pink was still the color adorned by her lips, but her face was flushed, aggravation taking it's toll. She worked entirely too hard to still look this flawless.

"Hn." Sasuke gave a slight nod.

"Exactly! I'm sorry but if that were my child I'd wrap him in protective gear at all times." Sakura grumpily stuffed another dumpling in her mouth. A sour face was made as she chewed. Sasuke was hoping it was not his cooking that brought her foul face and she was still thinking of the child she just looked over. "Hey, when'd you make this request?" She held up a paper with Tsunade's chicken scratch of handwriting next to Kakashi's even worse penmanship. It was a physical sheet with his name on it and orders for another long mission.

"I did not." Sasuke squinted to read exactly what the document said. "Lord Sixth must need it for something."

"Mhm. That and my files tell me you haven't had any medical attention since..." she paused, nearly choking on her food. "Sasuke-kun, you do know after every mission you must get a check up right?"

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged, taking another rice ball. Sakura sighed, tapping keys on her computer, then sighing again.

"Sasuke... it's been nearly two years since you had any sort of doctor's attention. And if I remember correctly, Tsunade and I were said doctors." Sasuke 'hn'd' once more before ignoring whatever else she had to lecture him for. He just focused on the photo on the desk. It was taken a few weeks after Sasuke first came back and before he left again. It was a revamped Team 7 picture including Sai and Yamato. Sasuke looked as reluctant as the very first picture, Naruto took the chance to hop on Sai's back and force a smile while Kakashi did the same to Sasuke. Sakura was laughing at the ongoing shenanigans while Yamato looked mildly amused and slightly horrified. Unlike the rest of the team, Yamato wasn't too comfortable with Sasuke yet. So them harasses a criminal was less than settling. Next to that was an Ichiraku picture.

Sasuke was home from touring the world and dragged to the ramen shop by an overly enthusiastic Naruto. Sakura was waiting there for them, having already ordered, patiently drank her tea. The three sat and talked (more Naruto than either of the two) reliving the many times they had together. Of course they left the homicidal maniac phase Sasuke went through, but not once did they leave out the countless fights him and Naruto had. Naruto had been especially erratic that night because the blond could not stay seated, bouncing far too much, making Sasuke motion sick. When Sakura commented on his irritating behavior, Naruto blurted that he and Hinata were engaged. Sasuke gave a congratulations while Sakura flipped and screamed how happy she was. She demanded to have the picture taken to commemorate this moment, so they did, except Naruto had the tendency to be an idiot. He had shouted that Sasuke and her should follow his lead and just get married. Sakura proceeded to punch the top of his head while Sasuke waited for the ground to open up and swallow him. The picture captures that moment too well.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Are you even listening?"

"Hn?"

Sakura frowned. "I asked where it was you were going?"

Sasuke frowned as well. "I wasn't aware I was leaving..." he'd have to ask Kakashi what this was.

"Oh, well take it up with Hokage-Sama. You know how late he is on everything. In the mean time, I could get this physical out the way?" Sakura stood, gathering her medical supplies. "You need two shots and one booster, so three all together. A check on your eyes and chakra flow..." she kept mumbling on, motioning form him to take his shirt off. He listened and she placed the cold stethoscope on his chest. "Sit up for a second." She listened to his head from his back then his lungs, writing something down once she was finished.

Sakura prepped the needles, grabbing alcohol and cotton balls. "I know you don't like shots, so just breathe a sec and it'll be over." She administered one, causing him to tense. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi all ran from her when shots were mentioned, Naruto put up much more of a fight though. She once chased him around the village with Kiba's help and pined him down in front of the flower shop. Sasuke usually just made excuses and vanished from sight when he needed them. Kakashi was far more graceful, hiding out for a week or two before giving in. Sai never ran or flinched, sadly, she actually enjoyed hide and shot.

"Okay last one." She gave him one last shot before slapping on a princess Band-Aid. Sasuke scowled. "Sorry, it's the only one I have on hand." The pinkette snickered.

"Hn." Sasuke went to take off the offending bandage, but she stopped him. "Sakura."

"Nope, I don't want it infected." She then wrote more on a chart and sat back down at her desk. She typed up some things before smiling at him. "In a week or so I need to give you another, so don't leave without it."

Usually the professional, Sakura couldn't help the glances she made at his bare chest. She thought she was being discrete, but nothing evaded his senses. Her wondering stares led to the top of his pants before blushing away. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before smirking.

"Sakura?"

"Hm? Yeah, right, you may put your shirt on!" She scrambled to collect scattered thoughts, stacking papers. "I'll send this to the Hokage then." The pink flush never once left her face.

"You did not check my eyes."

"Oh! Right, heh, my bad, hold on then." Sasuke quite liked flustered Sakura. Since his return, Sakura was harder to fluster with this new air of confidence and what not. That, and she was no longer intimidated by everything. It sucked the fun out of life.

Sakura stood and rounded the table, placing a hand on his temples. She hummed a tune while she waited for the diagnostics. "Perfect condition!" Her eyes wondered once more. Sasuke chuckled lowly. "But of course they would be I meant you are in perfect condition yourself so it's to be expected. Physically I mean look at you and mentally sharp and..." she couldn't stop her ranting. No matter how many times her mind told her shut up she just let the words tumble out.

"Hn." Sasuke cut her off, ebony irises boring into her jade ones. "Stop that."

"Right, sorry, my bad. I was just saying that..." was it just her or was he closer? Had she leaning in? Or was it him? Why couldn't she get a grip on her ramblings and just hush? Maybe it was the proximity; she should move away just a smidgen and breathe. But he who was too close had snaked an arm around her waist.

"You okay? Looks like a fever." Sasuke was speaking, but she could not hear him over the roar that was her quickening pulse. "Your face is red." He removed his arm to brush her hair from her face. That only deepen the scarlet flush.

"I-I am. I am okay" She pulled away to fast, bumping into her desk. Sasuke caught her before she could fall back.

"Sure you are, stubborn woman." He was extremely close now, breath fanning over her lips. She was panting, now, mind racing.

"Sasuke-kun, you're too close."

"Hn?" He was toying with her now, loving the way her pink lip was being chewed on but her gorgeous, yet nervous, smile. "Am I?" Their noses were touching and Sakura was a puddle of mush. He just leaned in, pulling her body flush against his. Her breath hitched, a squeak leaving her surprised lips.

"Sasuke..." Was all she got out before being twirled around and slammed chest first into the desk. "Eep!" Sasuke pressed himself against her behind, leaning down to her ear.

"Too close now?" His tongue flicked the shell of her ear, trailing down to her neck and collarbone. "Good day to wear a shirt like this, hn?" It was a thinly strapped red tank top that dipped a bit low on her chest. Sasuke's hand met her hip, keeping her very still.

"Neh, Sasuke-kun... funny joke, let go now." She laughed nervously, looking back at him.

"Hn, joke? So this." His hand glided to her breast, not caring for how incredibly rude the gesture would be perceived. "Is a joke?" Sakura moaned softly, jerking her hips back.

"Sasuke... the... the door is... is unlocked we can't do this right-" He grinded his hips harshly, eliciting a long and low groan from the woman he was fondling.

"Hn." That was an 'I don't care, so stop trying'. "In another time and place this would be okay?"

"No! I mean, yes, maybe?" Sasuke growled, a sudden need to feel more of her skin very strong. "Sasuke-kun, just not here anyone could- OHMYKAMI." Sasuke had lifted her skirt to place his hot touch on her inner thigh. "Sasuke, seriously?"

"Mmm." It was his turn to hum, her skin felt like the finest silk. "You really want this to end?"

"I don't know but, ah, I can't think with you, mm, doing that!" Sasuke relented, standing straight. Sakura was filled with sadness at the loss of his glorious touch. "Thank you." She fixed her rumpled clothing. "How many times must I tell you not at work."

"Till I listen." Sakura threw a book at him. "Fine, not at work."

She sat on his lap, placing a kiss on his temple. "I get you miss me and are always away-"

"I do not." He huffed, sliding his and to her rear.

"-But that isn't an excuse to harass me at work. This is the fourth time, Uchiha." She slapped at his hand, glaring.

"Hn." His eyes rolled at her neglect. "It'll stop."

"Will it? Remember last time?"

How could he not? Naruto had almost caught them. If it weren't for Sasuke's reflexes, Naruto would see his best friend pulling his other best friends hair and she made lewd faces while he thrust her into the desk. Instead Naruto found Sakura in her chair, face red knee deep in paperwork. Sasuke hid under the desk, feeling rather miffed that was where he his. Naruto took too long to talk, as always, so like the asshat he was known as, Sasuke pushed two fingers into the chatty woman. That was fun for more him than her.

His smirked made her stand. "Sasuke I'm serious!"

"Hn."

"Don't give me that, what if we do get caught?"

"Hn."

"Oh yes, that'll be brilliant! 'Oh hey, yeah don't mind the Uchiha fucking my brains out, this is normal behavior and has been for the past year, go one about your day'."

"Hn..."

"I refuse to be found out like that. Especially by Naruto."

"By Naruto what?" Speak of the blond and he appears. "Sup you two?"

"Nothing, Sasuke just go shots and is very unhappy." Sakura lied smoothly, moving from by the Uchiha to hug Naruto.

"You look sick, Sak should go home or something." Naruto put his hand on her forehead to have it swatted off.

"I'm fine!"

If Naruto were wiser, he'd notice Sasuke had a dusting of pink on his cheeks as well and both were trying hard to not seem awkward.

"Anyway, Kakashi is looking for you, Teme."

"As soon to be Hokage is it really proper to address me like that, dope?"

"As soon as you stop calling me dope you will be called Sasuke, till then, I kindly refuse."

Sasuke shrugged his shirt back on, mumbling a 'idiot' under his breath.

"Hey Sak?"

"Hm?"

"You have a bruise on your neck, what happened?"

Sakura rushed to her desk, digging through a drawer. She pulled out a compact and checked her neck. She couldn't help the filthy look she shot at Sasuke, forgetting Naruto was even present.

"You are the worst!" Another book was aimed for his head.

"Neh? What did Teme do? Should I kick his ass?" The book hit Naruto instead, Sasuke sidestepping it at last moment. "Hey!"

"What did I do, Sakura?" Sasuke tilted his head, smile playing on his lips.

Sakura went to yell but stopped short. Naruto was not bright, but he could easily put two and two together if she said anything else.

"I asked him if I had anything on my neck earlier, he said no." Sakura smiled back

"Why would that be on your neck though?" Naruto was so lost.

"I had a date last night and it got a little out of hand."

Sasuke's smile dropped, snarl at his lips now.

"Want me to kick his ass?" Naruto was perking up; happy to hear Sakura had a life outside the hospital.

"No, no, he was a gentlemen. It was me."

"Oh gross Sak, I don't wanna hear about you libido. As happy as I am that you had a date, please, save those details for Ino."

"Sorry Naruto." She laughed as Naruto left. "Ha. Paybacks a bitch hm?" she turned back to Sasuke

She was face down on the desk in no time. "Yes it is."


End file.
